


Silky Surprise

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack notices Rhys has accidentally tucked his shirt into his underwear and can't resist getting his hands all over him.





	Silky Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little kinky fic! Enjoy.

Honestly, Jack had been waiting for an opportunity to jump his new PA. Rhys hadn’t coasted into this job on looks alone, but _damn_ if he didn’t provide perfect eye candy whenever Jack got bored with desk work.

So when he noticed Rhys had accidentally tucked the back of his shirt into a very cute looking pair of blue and yellow undies, he found he couldn’t resist reaching out and snapping his waistband.

Rhys’ reaction was instantaneous and adorable.

He jolted with a shriek, heels clumsily clattering against the floor as he nearly lost his balance. His hands clapped to his rear as he jerked his head over his shoulder, eyes wide and cheeks pink as Rhys looked back at Jack. He only laughed, tickled by his PA’s sudden reaction.

“ _Oh my god,_ that was frikkin’ hilarious,” Jack snickered, fingers still snagged in Rhys’ waistband, not wanting to let go. “You didn’t even notice you’d tucked your shirt into your undies, pumpkin.”

“I—I—how was I supposed to know?” Rhys’ voice strained with humiliation as his hands scrabbled behind his back, trying to dislodge Jack’s hold on his underwear. “It’s not like I did it on purpose!”

“Uh-huh, bet you picked out this cute little number on purpose though. Look at them,” Jack pulled the waistband up a little higher, peering at the pattern of blue and yellow. He could make out designs of stars, comets, and little planets, as well as what he assumed was a stylized version of Helios.

“These Hyperion-made, or did you order them custom? They’re frikkin’ _cute_ ,” Jack batted away Rhys’ attempts to dislodge him with his other hand before grabbing onto his PA’s hip and tugging him even closer. Jack could hear Rhys sigh as he gave up escaping, though the way his cheeks pinked as he bit his lip told Jack his PA wasn’t all that opposed to the handling.

“They’re _really_ cute on you, sugar,” Jack mumbled, the hand on Rhys’ hip circling around to his front. He easily undid Rhys’ belt buckle before he cupped his palm over his crotch, fiddling idly with the zipper as he watched Rhys’ reaction. Jack could see his cybernetic fist clench just as something twitched beneath Rhys’ fly.

“Looks like you wont mind if I take a closer peek,” Jack said, already pulling down Rhys’ zipper and slipping his pants down off his hips.

The underwear looked just as cute as Jack guessed it might, especially when the fabric lay stretched and molded around Rhys’ pretty ass. The waistband dug a little bit into his hips, showing off cute little love handles that Jack just wanted to _pinch_ , but he settled for groping those two perfect cheeks instead.

“ _Jack_ …” Rhys squeaked as Jack pressed one thumb right where the underwear lay over the cleft of his ass. He pushed in, testing the stretch of the fabric with a smirk.

“Hey…c’mon,” Rhys tried when Jack didn’t stop, “I gotta go back to work, this isn’t— _woah_!”

He cried out as Jack suddenly pulled him backwards, letting Rhys land in his lap with a _thump_. Jack gripped him tight, holding him in place as Rhys squirmed and let out little, put-out noises. His struggling only helped Jack’s arousal, especially now that Rhys’ underwear-clad bottom sat right atop his crotch.

“Making me happy _is_ your job, kiddo,” Jack murmured as he started to undo his pants, his other hand stroking his PA’s bare upper thigh as he freed his own cock. He could feel Rhys’ shiver, and a quick pass over the kid’s crotch found him hard and twitching as well. Already he could feel a damp little spot forming in the soft fabric of his underwear.

“I don’t…you didn’t mention this in the interview…” Rhys panted as Jack ran fingers over his cock. “Do you do this with all your PAs?”

“Eh. Only the _really_ cute ones.” Jack nosed against the back of Rhys’ neck, inhaling his pretty cologne. “And you’re the cutest I’ve had by far.”

 _God_ he really was. Pants around his knees, cock hard in his pretty pair of underwear, squirming in Jack’s lap. And Rhys was starting to make some pretty lovely noises too, especially once Jack decided to press the head of his dick against the smooth fabric of Rhys’ underwear.

The smear his pre-cum left there looked beyond enticing, and Rhys’ reaction was instant as he moaned and arched his spine. Jack hissed with pleasure as he shifted his cock to sandwich properly into the clef of Rhys’ ass, stretching the cloth out as he started to rut against it.

Rhys clung to Jack’s legs, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants as he ground his ass back against Jack’s cock. He kept a firm grip on his PA’s ass, pressing his plump cheeks together as he thrusted his shaft between. The fabric of Rhys’ underwear delicately cradled Jack’s cock, feeling just as soft on his sensitive flesh as it did beneath his hands.

“ _Jack_ —“ Rhys’ voice broke on the moan as his cock jerked, orgasm wetting the fabric of his briefs as his cheeks clenched tight around the CEO’s thrusts. Jack rutted his hips, feeling his own arousal reach its peak moments before his dick splashed onto Rhys’ ass, streaking the pattern of his underwear with cum.

Jack rested his chin against Rhys’ shoulder as he caught his breath, hands releasing their vise-grip on his asscheeks as he embraced him around the waist and let Rhys lean back against him. He could feel his PA panting, flushed from his orgasm. Jack turned his head to leave a quick peck under Rhys’ ear.

“That was great, Rhysie. Been _waiting_ for something like this.” Jack rested his palms on Rhys’ crotch, loving the warm cling of his briefs against his spent cock. “Think you should wear cute undies like this more often.”

Rhys let out a breathy laugh, turning his head to steal a kiss of his own from Jack’s lips.

“Yeah? You gonna buy me some, handsome?”

Jack snickered at Rhys’ nerve, already considering browsing the ECHOnet for all kinds of colors and styles of underwear he could put his cute little PA into.

“Maybe for your next bonus, kitten.”


End file.
